kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Alan Kaho/Guide for newcomers
=THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS= * this page is made by put together things scavenged from other (will I be able to finish it? maybe never :) ) * If u stumble on to this blog,plz ignore it because it hasn't proofread,I'm lazy and everything u need is already in wiki anyway right? * feel free to share or leave a suggestion =How to Start= *Tutorial: How to Register *Tutorial:_Proxy_Connection *Download and use one of these viewers: *Viewer help calculate Line of sight, fighter power, morale, translate quest, and other in-game stats that you will need to get through the game =How to play= *Also see: **Tutorial: How to Play **Tutorial: FAQ **Reddit's Guide (outdated map guide) Port= *How to change main screen menu bar to english: Change Main screen interface |-|Organize= *1:Add/change ship *2:Remove all ship except the flagship(first ship) *3:Use Mamiya/Irako food *4:Save/Delete preset *5:Load preset *1:Change ship class display *2:Select/deselect all ship classes *3:Sort *4:Heartlock - lock your ship so you don't accidentally scrap or used them as fodder *5:Remove ship |-|Refit= 451px *1:Modernization *2:Remodel *3:Reinforcement Expansion *4:Marriage(if the ship's level is 99) |-|Build/Scrap= *Factory 400px *Ship Building 400px *Triple development option (make 3 equipments in one click) 400px *"Unload equipments on the ship(s) before scraping" option 400px |-|Misc= Term that commonly used Ship\Kanmusu Ship type =Resource= Resource Type * if , , , are below a certain "soft cap",it will be naturally regenerated (3 , , and 1 each 3 minutes) until it reach the "soft cap" **soft cap increase with HQ level * Resource limits ("hard cap") are 300,000 / / / and 3000 / / . Farming Resources *Expedition *Where to farm bucket: *Resources(Active): *Resource(AFK): *before send your fleet to expedition , spark them,equip with 4 Daihatsu and aim for Great Success to maximize expedition income **might not worth aiming for Great Success for short expedition like 2 and 4 file:kahoguide-exp38.png =Gameplay= *Each map has its own branching rule. Where your fleet heading relies on your fleet composition and equipment. *the battle is auto, you only need to roll compass, choose the formation (If you fleet have enough ships,(more) formation options will appear) *watch the day battle unfold, then choose : **choose to enter night battle or not (to finish off any enemy survive the day battle) Left:Leave , Right: Night battle **choose to advance to next location or retreat. Left: Advance to next location/node, Right: Retreat *Choose the night battle will consume more ammo and ship's morale *Read the wikia for recommended fleet composition, branching rule, and the enemy composition. *Unlike most web/mobile games , this game has "pernament death" : if your ship reach 0 hp , she will sink and LOST FOREVER. *The game has a mechanism that prevent ships from reaching 0 hp as long as the ship are not heavily damaged (大破) before advance to new location/node. *if the ship you want to keep is is heavily damaged (大破) , click the RETREAT button. =Tip for Combat= *How the combat work:Combat *Equipment guide: Combat/Equipment Guide Standand *Artillery Spotting:if your fleet obtained AS+(Air Supremacy) or AS(Air Superiority) , your ships can trigger special attack with certain equipment set-up (in shelling phase), here are the list of most common special attacks against surface ship can be perform in day battle: *use your viewer to calculate Fighter Power of your fleet and see enemy fleet Fighter Power *Use fighter / , Seaplane bomber with high anti-air stats to effectively raise your fleet Fighter Power *Night battle: Below are common attacks against surface ship for night battle: *Plane can rank up with Aircraft Proficiency ** Bomber generally be put in large planes slot to avoid losing rank and stronger opening air-strike. *All ships capable of attacking submarines will prioritize attacking submarines first, so ships like DD, CL, CVL(and CAV/BBV/AV if they equipped with seaplane bomber)' will ignore surface ships and attack submarine'. **Ships with 0 displayed ASW stat or CVL/CAV/BBV/AV only equipping planes with no ASW stat are incapable of attacking submarines. *CVLs and CVs can't attack in shelling phase when in chuuha/taiha state, so you might want to repair them if they in chuuha state. *Opening Torpedo Salvo: a preemptive torpedo attack before entering shelling phase **Any ship equipped with Type A Kouhyouteki: SS(V),CLT,most AV,Yura,Abukuma **level 10+ submarine can perform it without Type A Kouhyouteki Anti-Submarine Warfare(ASW) *Beside the common + synergy, there is DC(Depth charge) + DCP(Depth charge projector) synergy **Use combo Sonar + DC + DCP for best damage modifiers **DCP: Type 3 Depth Charge Projector , Type 94 Depth Charge Projector **DC: Type 95 Depth Charge . Type 2 Depth Charge *OASW: a preemptive attack against submarine before entering shelling phase *Pioritize OASW over synergy. *bring (F)BB(V) for 2nd shelling if needed *Any enemy submarines survive the day battle will be unsinkable in night battle (unless its Combined Fleet sorties). Anti-air Cut in(AACI) An aerial battle node An air raid node *Detail: AACI *AACI is used for an easier time getting thought Air-raid node and Arial Battle Node (to deal with opening air-strike in general) Note that: *Only one ship can perform in each battle, if more than one ship use AACI set, they will be rolled and checked separately. * have unique and best AACI but lowest priority in-game, if put with other ship with AACI set, their AACI will be checked last. **Never pair Akizuki-class AACI with other ship AACI **Only exception is AACI, since AACI is as strong as AACI *HA+AAFD stands for High-angle Gun Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director *Wildcard can be anything except Anti-installation duty *Detail:Installation Type *Any special torpedo-based attack (mixed-CI, TCI, and opening/closing torpedo) does not aim at them **Normal torpedo salvo in night battle can target them. *Torpedo stat is not accounted when attacking Installation (except few rare cases). *They are vulnerable against certain types of equipment. *Carriers equipped with dive bombers can't attack Installation in shelling phase, except some planes. *You will meet this type of enemy in 4-3, 4-5, 6-4 and event maps. *List of anti-installation gears =Equipment= *Crafting:link/Development *Some equipments give Visible stats bonus on certain ships Main gun *keep in mind of Fit gun bonus which may give accuracy boost/penaty *get as much as posible * / is hard come by, so you might want to save a lot of them if you want to get/improve and other good heavy gun High-Angle gun *HA+AAFD stands for High-angle Gun Mount + Anti-Aircraft Fire Director Torpedo *Improving torpedos not on above list is a waste of screws (unless you are improving them for quest) Seaplane recon/seaplane bomber ASW equipment Fighter *'Note': Some Aircraft Conversion quests still carry ★ after the conversion so you could do below methods to conserve screws/fodder: **improving Type 0 Fighter Model 21 to ★max before doing F22 **improving Zero Fighter Model 52C (601 Air Group) to ★max before doing F15 quest .Once the plane is converted though this quest, it no longer be improvable . **improving Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) to ★max before doing F28 quest , F24 or F25 **improving Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) to ★max before doing F26 (or just have Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) ★max and do F24/F25) *convert Type 0 Fighter Model 21 (Skilled) to Type 0 Fighter Model 52 (Skilled) will trade it's flight range for bonus 1 . * seaplane fighters are very needed for archiving AS with certain map's rule that forbid/limiting numbers of carriers(CV/CVL) Carrier Bomber LBAS plane *Even new player can access Land Base Aerial Support through event map * is a range extender and can only get from quest B88(which make it a very rare plane), but it's inferior to and you have to choose it or when you completed the quest. *Generally, Landbase fighter can be used for air defense and sortie while Interceptors mostly used for air defense, due to it's short flight range. *Air defense could be needed for unlocking hidden route/debuff boss in event maps. Night battle equipment *Carriers can attack at night battle with both Night Operation Aviation Personnel(NOAP) and night fighter/ night bomber equipped **Some ships can attack without the above requirement * NOAP, night fighter, night bomber are end-game equipments and all locked behind quests that need Machine Gun Anti-Installation Misc =Thing you should do= Beginner *Unlock 2nd, 3rd, and 4th fleet with A4, A14, A16. More fleets unlocked = more fleet to send to expedition = more resources. **you will need these shipgirls to do the quests: ** ** ** *Unlock maps, especially Extra Operation map (1-5, 2-5, 3-5, 4-5, 5-5, 6-5) which give you Medal and reset every month *You can't use until you find in 1-5,2-5 or 3-5 *Unlock all repeatable quests *There are some quests that not worth doing like F27, F35 How to do quest *Transport quest: **2-2 with 3 CV(L) 3 XX comp **5-3 power leveling *Carrier quest/Daily world 2: 2-1 with 4~6 SS(V) comp *Submarine quest: 1-5 *world 3 quests: 3-3 =Unique trait of certain ships that you could use= *Ships that can carry Seaplane fighter while other ship in same class can't: **(F)BB: , , , , , **CA: , **CL: , *Light cruisers that can equip while other ship in same class can't: , *Ship that can OASW innately *Ships that can equip green gun in Reinforcement Expansion **You can use night battle double attack while have 3 slots to spare: *Unlike other CVL, will target surfaces ship first, even if there are submarine present * has a passive bonus that gives 5% bonus expedition income, but her passive bonus works and limited as same as =Things might worth noting= Speed *If you see Fast or Fast+ fleet needed for certain route/comp then consider using to raise ship's speed *Detail:Speed system *Fleet's speed is determined by slowest ship in the fleet 300px Flagship thumb|300px|flagship protection *Flagship protection: Escort ships may take hit for the flagship if their healh bar is green *Flagship position boost chance to trigger DA and Cut-in attack *Flagship of your fleet won't sink Bomber Evasion *Bomber Evasion are added after March 22nd Update *Plane AA Resist Modifiers Big 7's Special Cut-in attack:"Touch" *After the the debut of and her special attack "Nelson touch" in Early Fall 2018 Event, the game slowly added similar special attack to other big-7 battleships in the game( , , ). * The special cut-in attack (commonly called as "touch") can trigger in shelling phase when the said battleships put in flagship position and the fleet meets certain requirements. Requirements are different depending on which battleship you put as flagship. (go to battleship's respective pages to check their requirements) *When triggered, within the flagship shelling turn, the flagship and 1 or 2 other ships will fire 3 random salvos at the enemy fleet. =Useful Links= *Overkill Mechanics: https://www.reddit.com/r/kancolle/comments/40wcr0/discussion_guide_on_overkill_mechanics_or_why_dds *LBAS: User_blog:TenkouKuugen/LBAS_-_Take_Care_of_Your_Fairies *Ooyodo Quest tracker: https://www.kahr-noss.com/OoyodoQuestTracker.html *TsunKit: http://kc.piro.moe *Akashi: https://akashi-list.me/akashi-list *TsunDB: https://tsundb.kc3.moe/ *Poi Database: https://db.kcwiki.org/drop/ Category:Blog posts